


First Time

by Rainbowkittyblossomwings



Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: Communication, Condoms, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, mentions of gironatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowkittyblossomwings/pseuds/Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kululu and Angol Mois have been dating for two years, but have not yet begun a sexual relationship. Angol Mois finally asks why and they plan their first time. Just basic smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
> Another kurumois smut. Pre-established relationship, because that seems easier to write smut for.  
> This is an apology for that other missionary prompt that I cheated with and made a dream.

He was scared. Well, much more like nervous.

He and Angol Mois had been dating for a little over two years now. Their relationship was rather casual, he had just suggested starting it with a simple question and it wasn't nearly as sappy and romantic as anything she usually spoke about highly.

Everybody kind of knew about their relationship but it wasn't a big deal. It was low-key. They weren't very public about their displays of affection and besides dates that they went on on a regular basis their relationship wasn't the most physical. Sure Kululu had gotten into a few make out sessions with Angol Mois that had gotten quite steamy when they were alone, but both of them had never taken the step to make their relationship sexual in nature. And to Kululu's knowledge none of the platoon or any of the pekoponians ever thought he and Angol Mois were banging. Because of their species difference a sexual relationship between the two of them just didn't seem the most logical of choices. After all, what could be the benefit for her?

So he never really asked or brought it up. Sure he liked checking her out and the idea of having sex with her was a very appealing daydream but something he didn't think she'd ever be too into. That was until the day she brought it up.

"We've been dating for a little more than two years now, haven't we?" Angol Mois asked Kululu, sitting next to him as she played on her laptop.

"Still too early to marry." Kululu joked, "I keep telling you this!" He knew Angol Mois loved the idea of getting engaged and planning a wedding. Heck, he had caught some of her little sketches of them getting married and although adorable it was a little fast. But he was fine getting there someday. He thought it was cute all her plans for it.

"I wasn't going to ask about that this time." Angol Mois frowned, "I just..." She ran her fingers through her hair, looking quite nervous.

Kululu pried his eyes off of his computer screen sensing his girlfriend's nervousness. "You aren't breaking up with me, are you?" Kululu asked a little worried. He could sense she wanted to talk about something somewhat big.

She shook her head. "I love you very much." She told him. Despite hearing this on a daily basis the words still made Kululu blush.

"Stop saying such weird things." Kululu hid his face. She giggled. The side of Kululu that was so cute and embarrassed was something only she got to see.

He hid for a moment before glancing back at her. She was biting her lip and still looking a bit nervous. "So if you aren't breaking up with me, what is it you wanted to bring up about our relationship?"

"It's...Umm...I just wanted to ask you something." Angol Mois confessed.

"Just be blunt about it."

"Why haven't you ever...well, expressed an interest in bringing our relationship into a more sexual one?" Angol Mois's face was flushed. "Is it because two years isn't long enough?" She tried to process this, "But Giroro and Natsumi have been together one month and they're doing it..."

Kululu scoffed. Of course Giroro and Natsumi were. Everybody knew they had no self control. He had way more self control than them. Also he was dating the most pure and innocent thing on the planet.

"Or is it because it disinterests you?" She asked, "But at the same time you claim to be a perverted jerk and I mean...But I guess you could be faking it." She tilted her head to the side. "Or is it that you just aren't interested in doing that with me or that you haven't thought about it?"

Kululu paused. He knew he'd be having this conversation with Mois one day. "I'm not disinterested in that sort of stuff with you." He started out his speech, he knew if he didn't make it clear she'd take it the wrong way. "You're very attractive, Mois."

Mois seemed to relax. He could tell she had been a bit nervous or worried that he wasn't attracted to her specifically.

"It's just I never brought it up because it wasn't really necessary. We're two very remotely different species. And even though you appear pekoponian I'm not exactly sure how your reproductive and sexual organs work, there's not many books or manuals on how to bang an Angol." Kululu pointed out. "And the size difference itself would prove to be not very beneficial to you." He added, "So I never saw a point in bringing it up."

Angol Mois looked a bit confused and disappointed. But she understood his logic. "So, do you never want to have sex...? Or did you just want to put it off?" She was trying to understand where he was coming from.

Kululu was startled by the question. "If you had never brought it up I supposed I would have never wanted to. I don't think I would have pushed you. Ku, ku, ku." He wondered briefly about their potential honeymoon and if she knew about what went on in that period. Probably. He could have waited until then.

"But do you want to have sex with me?" Angol Mois was still trying to get the hard details out of him, "Or did you not talk to me about it or ask because you were worried about the size difference?" She was a little concerned that Kululu of all people thought this was a road block. If Giroro could bang someone bigger than him, Kululu easily could, he was much more creatively minded and could think outside the box. Also he had inventions.

Kululu frowned. "Is Natsumi filling your head with funny ideas or something?" Kululu asked, "Where did you even get the idea to ask these things? Are you worried about the security of our relationship for the sole reason of that we haven't had sex yet?" He side-stepped the question.

Angol Mois shook her head. "I'm not worried. I'm just wondering. Honestly I asked because I was the one who wanted to have sex with you." She was very honest with her intentions.

Kululu's mouth hung open. It was always odd to see him without that classic toothy smirk. "What...?"

"What's so confusing about that?" Angol Mois asked.

"I-I'm not...I'm not very attractive, and..." Kululu cleared his throat, "Why?"

"I've been dating you for two years, Kululu. Don't you think that I've thought about taking you into my bed at least a few times?" Angol Mois giggled, "Or did you think it was just a lot of cuddling and rainbows that I imagine?"

Honestly he had thought the cuddling and rainbows.

He took a deep breath. If Angol Mois wanted to have sex with him, the major road block to taking their relationship to the next level was out of the way. He had mostly been worried that she wouldn't be into that after all. "O-okay..." He tried to look calm and composed. Leaning on the desk, he tried to sound cool. "I suppose we should talk about this then...As a couple. I mean, if you want to take it to that level and I want to have sex with you I see no harm in it. But I don't think we should do it now."

"Why not?" Angol Mois asked.

"Wouldn't it be better to book a hotel and make it special and wait a bit to see if one of us gets cold feet? There's no shame in waiting another year or month or anything at all." Kululu pointed out. That and he didn't have any keronian sized condoms on him. They probably only shipped from Keron and he was not taking any risks on this. Giroro might be banging Natsumi all hardcore without condoms but Kululu was smarter than that. He didn't know how Angol Mois's biology worked but he was going to take this slow and not risk getting her pregnant.

That and her dad would literally kill him if he did. He wasn't going to risk it.

Angol Mois nodded. "Should we wait a month?"

"I was thinking a week. I could book us vacation time on some sort of resort planet at a nice hotel. Ku, ku, ku. I have connections. Also I'm dating the lord of terror and everybody wants you to like their planet so we'll probably get in for free and have great room service."

Angol Mois kissed him on the cheek. "So that was your scheme." She teased. "Dating me for my status, huh?"

Kululu chuckled. "I'm dating you for free room service." He teased. Angol Mois laughed because that whole idea was absurd.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

It was the most nervous he had been in his life. Having sex with the girl of your dreams and mentally preparing yourself was way harder than Kululu had thought. Angol Mois wasn't experiencing nearly as much nervousness, probably because her knowledge of sex was not the most healthy and only came from bad R rated movies. He subtly dropped some sex ed books and some things with more reading and substances to prepare her.

He however tried to read up on the best ways he could pleasure Angol Mois. He tried his hardest to mentally prepare so that he wouldn't totally suck.

At the end of the week after a fun day of being at a great resort and having a wonderful date they were finally in their hotel room.

"So...Still sure about this?" Kululu asked trying not to be too nervous.

"Yep! Are you?" Angol Mois glanced at Kululu. She could tell he was shaking. She dropped onto the bed and lounged on it, knowing that even if he wasn't ready at least she could sleep in a comfortable bed.

"Of course." Kululu told her, sitting by her side. He tried to talk over-confidentially but she could still see him shaking. She held his hands.

"We don't have to." She assured him, "I won't think any differently if you don't feel right."

He knew she wouldn't. "It's not that I don't want to. Mois, I've wanted to have sex with you for years. Heck, I was even jerking off to you last week...Ku, ku, ku." Angol Mois turned bright red at that confession, "It's just that I'm worried about not doing it right, and I mean I did a lot of studying on how to do this but honestly I'm going into it pretty inexperienced. I've never actually done anything like this before. So its not that I don't want to, I definitely want to. I'm just worried about my own performance."

"Why don't you start slow then?" Angol Mois's face brightened. She could understand him being nervous and she was proud of him for even being comfortable enough to tell her. Two years of dating she assumed would make someone a lot more honest with their partner. Even if that person was Kululu. That was how relationships worked after all. "Test the waters and see what feels right. I mean its not like um...How do you say it, penis, vagina and then bam! Over!" Angol Mois grinned. "You can kiss and touch me as much as you want until you feel confident enough to move into something more steamy. It's my first time too, Kululu." She assured him.

And he was slightly glad of that. She had nothing to compare it to if it did fail spectacularly. He wondered if she had ever orgasm before or masturbated and if that counted to compare, but he decided not to ask. If she did, learning that would certainly make him much too aroused. Although he didn't think he could cum from just the knowledge that she had masturbated to him, he still thought it was a highly likely chance. And if she had done it before dating him and when she had been into Keroro, well that would have ended their sexy times. It would be hard to recover from that reminder and blow to his ego and get into it.

"Is there anything you want to do to me?" Angol Mois asked, wondering if she could make this experience better for Kululu.

"Lots of things. But right now I suppose I want to kiss you. All of you. I want the opportunity to touch and feel every bit of you." He knew size wouldn't matter much in that.

Angol Mois smiled. She leaned downward and kissed him on the lips. The two of them kissed for a good minute, keeping it loving and mostly innocent before Kululu moved his mouth off of her.

"Can you get rid of your weird collar and hand things?" Kululu asked. They were getting in his way of possible hand holding and the access of her neck. She quickly took them off and let her boyfriend slowly kiss down her neck.

She comfortably squirmed into the fluffy pillow like bed as she held Kululu's head and he kissed her neck a lot. He knew from prior experience that she loved neck kisses. It was about as steamy as the two of them got and he had honestly indulged his sexy fantasies quite a bit by just going to town on her neck and hearing her moan. He suspected it aroused her.

"You want to take off my shirt? Or should it stay on?" Angol Mois asked, "In some books it says people do this naked, but in some it says that's optional. I'm confused!"

Kululu chuckled. She was so cute. "One item at a time. I don't think I'm prepared to have you shirtless yet." He was getting more into the groove when he was just kissing her. It didn't seem so intimidating. Potentially it could just stay a really steamy make out session with him leaving after she fell asleep to jerk off if something went wrong.

He moved down off of her neck to her legs. He noticed Angol Mois turned pink. "You're starting off down there?"

Kululu pulled at her boot. "It's weird for you to be wearing shoes in our bed. So of course." Her feet were so weird. He never really understood toes, but her toes were cute. He liked them. He also liked how long and shapely her legs were.

He hadn't ever really done it before but he ran his hands up along her leg. It had been something he had personally wanted to do, as if to shape and sculpt them out. He loved them.

"You're so flawless." Kululu complimented. Angol Mois grinned as he ran his hands against her smooth legs. It didn't seem very sexual but it did seem meaningful and she honestly loved the compliments she was getting.

Kululu put a small kiss on her knee. Running a trail of small kisses up and down her leg.

"You really like my legs, huh?" She had noticed more than a few times him checking them out. And she had noticed his nervousness had just faded to interest at her bare legs.

"They're so long." Kululu nodded, "Ku. And if I'm in bed with you I finally have an excuse to touch them! Ku, ku, ku." Asking to touch them before would have been weird, but he could touch them as much as he wanted now.

"I think your legs are very shapely and nice too." Angol Mois tried to get Kululu not as distracted by their species differences and instead in the mood. Knowing his body was smaller than hers and her hands had a wider range of capacities over his body, she ran her hands up and down his outer thigh.

He gave a low pleasure filled shudder as she wrapped her hands around his legs and massaged them a bit, her fingers dipping more into the inner thigh area.

She could tell he was twitching again, but not as much from nervousness as much as arousal.

"I get the idea, okay!" Kululu told her, his legs spreading apart to give her more access as she massaged them. "Keep this event on track, huh?"

One of her hands moved up to his chest, caressing it. Kululu's expression softened as he looked at Angol Mois who was just looking at him with a mixture of adoration and love and lust.

"I want you to be comfortable. But I'd prefer you to be looking at my body at the moment with lust instead of scientific interest, okay?" She gave him a kind smile.

"I was...It's just...Keronians aren't used to long legs. And you've got some really nice ones!" Kululu pointed out.

Angol Mois sighed. She wanted him aroused, but she giggled anyway. "What else is nice about me?" She asked.

"I thought you wanted more kissing, not talking..." Kululu was confused.

"I like being showered in affection and compliments too. Making love requires kisses and compliments." Angol Mois grinned. Kululu relaxed. Angol Mois was hugely romantic and thanks to two years with her he could at least somewhat guess at what she wanted now. Sexually he was in the dark, but he could give her the love she required. He relaxed against her, leaning against her body and nipping at her neck again. In between kisses he decided to describe the other parts he liked about her.

"I like this tender neck here. I'm surprised its still flawless after all the kissing I've done to it." Kululu grinned.

Angol Mois giggled. "Kululu!" She sharply yelled out his name as his hand caressed her clothed breast.

"I like your voice. Especially when its moaning out my name. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu continued kissing. "Does this thing have a zipper? Do you want me to take it off?"

"Please. I want it off." Angol Mois nodded eagerly. She lead him to the back and helped him pull her out of it.

Kululu had to catch his breath for a moment after seeing her shirtless. Her breasts were small, but round. For his size of hand they would be bigger than what he could squeeze but still graspable. They were cute and had cute and perky nipples that were pink. The part around her nipples, the areola was large and pink and her skin was flawless. He liked to look down at her stomach and seeing the place of where it dipped and where her belly button was. He could still see her collarbone that was oh so perfectly sculpted. He couldn't figure out what he wanted to touch first.

His nervousness was replaced with excitement at the aspect of what he was about to do. He was going to make love with Angol Mois.

Kululu just looked at Angol Mois dazed. Angol Mois wondered what was wrong.

"Kululu? Do you want to stop? Or...Is there something wrong?" She asked looking down at herself. Were her breasts not large enough? They were larger than Momoka's but compared to Natsumi and Aki they were nothing. But that shouldn't matter to a keronian, right?

Kululu grinned and delicately pushed her on the bed so that she was lying down. "I was just overwhelmed at how beautiful you are."

"That's really it?" Angol Mois asked. She doubted it was such a simple reason.

"Well, and I really want to fondle you." Kululu admitted. Angol Mois was flushed at that confession. She grabbed a pillow to hold onto, but Kululu moved it lower to prop himself up so he could have easier access to her collarbone and breasts. He licked his lips as he looked down again at the breasts.

"So I can do anything I want to them?" Kululu asked. "Can I kiss them?"

"I...I um..." Angol Mois was at a loss of words. But she nodded. She had thought of Kululu putting an onslaught of kisses on her breasts before but it was hard to deal with it once it was actually upon her. Kululu grinned for once as she was the one embarrassed and he began kissing, starting with the underside of the breast and working his way upward kissing every part except the erect nipple it seemed.

He tried to experiment around and fondle the other one, seeing what she liked. He liked hearing her screams of bliss as she arched her back and how her body was moving the pillow lower to her pelvic region so she could grind against it.

_Guess I shouldn't have doubted myself._ Kululu finally gave her nipple a soft kiss.

"Mmm..." Angol Mois made a louder moan when he sucked on her nipple, pressing Kululu face against her breast. He loved seeing how they rised and twisted and bounced with her every sexual movement.

_She's quite enjoying herself._ Kululu grinned.

"So what other parts of me do you really love? Body parts?" Angol Mois specified.

"You really want my mouth off of you, right now?" Kululu asked moving his mouth off of Angol Mois's breast. He let her see the trail of saliva he left from his mouth to her nipple. Angol Mois bit her lip trying to decide.

"Keep fondling and yes. This is about emotion, not just the amazing actions of your tongue." Angol Mois moaned as he replaced his mouth with his other hand.

"But talking is part of the actions of my tongue." Kululu snidely pointed out.

Angol Mois twisted the blankets under her. "Stop being snarky." She giggled, "I didn't really envision getting deflowered in such a snarky and teasing manner."

"You'll always be a flower. Although deflowering is a term that's completely inaccurate and unreasonable, you'll always be a sweet innocent flower." Kululu was greeted by a kiss from Angol Mois. She loved romantic words like that, even if they were backed by pure science.

"I envisioned it for our second time though. So it's all right." Angol Mois giggled.

Kululu smiled, "If I listed your pretty body parts, Mois, we'd be here all night. And although I have all intention of making love to you all night I want it to be at least somewhat based on actions. Ku, ku, ku. I will tell you my favorite part of you though is your eyes."

Angol Mois smiled. She knew that. Kululu had told her a few times when he had been very sleep deprived that her eyes were the thing that had made him fall in love with her.

He hadn't stopped exploring and fondling. Although her moans were soft and she was trying to stay in tune with their conversation he did notice she was trying to grind against a pillow between her legs. He removed it.

"H-hey!" Angol Mois frowned. Kululu slowly trailed his soft loving kisses lower and lower towards her belly button. A move he had always wanted to try out. He pulled at her bloomers, removing them slowly.

"Trying to get a bit more friction?" Kululu asked. He had been very nervous and it was time to make her nervous too. She was blushing and gave a small nod.

Kululu threw her bloomers across the room. She didn't need them. "You're wet~"

Angol Mois sunk into the bed. "I am." She stated matter-of-factly. "Is that okay? Are you still nervous?"

"Can I touch you here too?" He let his finger graze her underwear where he predicted her clitoris would be. She leaned up against and pressed against him.

"Please." She said in a begging tone. Kululu didn't take off her underwear with nearly as much care as her bloomers. Instead he did it with urgency.

She shivered a little at the cold greeting of the fresh air against her pelvis. Kululu smiled and let her lean against a pillow as he rubbed her clitoris.

She didn't say much, she was just moaning at this point, moaning and flustered.

"I'm sorry I'm not being a good girlfriend. I'm taking a lot more pleasure than you, aren't I?" She finally said as Kululu just continued his pace on her clit. He hadn't been really thinking of his pleasure he just adored the sounds she was making and how aroused she was and how much she was begging him to continue in a sort of sobbing voice that he had never heard her use before. It was all very new to him.

"I like it. I love touching you. I like making love to you." Kululu curled up against her spooning her naked butt a bit. He liked pressing up against her and enjoyed still being able to tease her with his fingers. "I love you." He whispered.

Angol Mois just moaned. "But what about you? Are you getting aroused by this?"

Kululu glanced at her, trying desperately not to grind against his hand, her breasts rising and falling from her moans and incredibly red. Her core was so wet.

"Extremely." He answered.

"Then why haven't you tried to do that thing which is like...Penis, vagina, bam!" Angol Mois asked.

Kululu tried not to laugh. He was pretty erect from just watching her but hadn't had much direct simulation.

"My terror princess?" He knew she loved pet names. She gave him a strangled moan from just the name. It probably didn't help that he was still rubbing frantically at her clitoris. He chuckled again. "Could you grab me one of those packs in the beside drawer I got?"

Angol Mois nodded and leaned up a bit. It was hard since Kululu still hadn't taken his fingers off her clit. He had just moved to a slower pace. She grabbed a pack and handed it to him.

He quickly took his hand off her and found his slit to get his gentilia out of his clocoa. Honestly he had been lucky that Angol Mois had a clitoris. He hadn't known what she would have.

Angol Mois looked with interest at his dick.

"May I?" She asked.

"I would ove it if you would." Kululu smiled, "Do you know how to put one on?" Kululu asked.

"I can figure it out." She told him putting her hand around his dick and giving it a few pumps. Kululu moaned a lot as it got to its full erect state and she slowly rolled the condom onto it. She grasped and stroked at it a few more times to see if he could feel things right. "Can you feel that?"

"Extremely. Your touch is still extremely potent." He had liked those few moments of having an unwrapped dick but sharing Angol Mois's eye contact as she lowered a condom onto him had been very sexy too.

Angol Mois leaned back onto the bed. She stretched out her legs. "Do you want me to lead or...?"

"Gods no!" Kululu shook his head, "Your knowledge is comprised of romance novels. Mine is scientific facts. In romance novels isn't there only missionary anyway?"

"Missionary? What's that?" Angol Mois asked.

"The one where you're both lying down." Kululu told her.

Angol Mois shook her head. She turned around to be on all fours so Kululu could have a nice view of her butt. "There's this one too."

Kululu turned deeply red. "Okay...Okay...Which one do you want...?"

"I wanted to do the lying down one for our first time. I can look at you better." She grinned.

_Figures._ He put that she knew doggy style in the back of his mind though. That would make for something interesting.

She laid back down.

"So you're really ready?" Kululu asked.

"Yes. I want this." Angol Mois told him, "You?"

"I love you more than anything. And also I super want to have sex with you right now." He assured her, "I'll take it slow, and we'll make love just like you want."

Angol Mois smiled but her smile melted to bliss as Kululu's dick played around her entrance, it just pressed against it.

"Inside." She just moaned out an order.

Kululu was a little nervous. She was so wet and although he was small, he didn't want to hurt her. But he slowly started moving himself in. She put her hands on his back pulling him into a deep hug.

Sooner rather than later he was fully in. "Are you comfortable?" He asked her carefully. He could barely think.

"Yeah. Yes." She finally nodded, "Could you do that thing with your fingers again though? I really liked that..."

"Sure." Kululu grinned. He was glad enough she could communicate with him of when she wanted pleasure. He started rubbing at her and soon enough she was pressing against him.

He pulled himself partly out.

"W-why'd you do that?" Angol Mois asked.

"Ku, ku, ku. It takes multiple hits. Like a planet, Mois." Kululu told her. "Try to match my rhythm."

"I'm good at rhythms if its related to destruction." Angol Mois smiled but moaned loudly as Kululu hit into her. Was this what planets felt?

It started a bit awkward but the eventually found a rhythm that matched. Angol Mois put her legs around Kululu and her hand on the top of his head and just become a moaning mess of loving sweet words.

"You should be saying things like faster, or slower, Mois." Kululu teased, "Not how much you love me and how good of a boyfriend I am...But w-whatever..." It was hard to keep his cool in something like this. He was getting tired. She had way more of a limit to reach and it required his cock, lips on her side and one of his hands.

He had wanted to cum together. But he was much too inexperienced and he came first with a loud moaning mess of her name. She was still a sweaty moaning mess when he pulled out.

"Do you want to take your hand off? If you're d-done that's okay..." She had gotten worried and although she was now grinding against his hand she was worried about him. She didn't want the pleasure to stop but if he was too tired to continue that was fine.

"I'm going to have you cum before we cuddle." Kululu yawned, "How much more you got?" He could see that she was close to her limit and she smiled appreciating that he was going to finish her off.

"A little bit." She answered honestly. Kululu frowned. That was much too long for him to deal with. He had to quicken this up through more simulation.

"I'm going to do something weird. That all right, Mois?" Kululu asked.

Angol Mois nodded. Kululu stretched her legs apart and started licking at her wetness, mostly around the opening.

"Oh~!" Her rich moan was very rewarding. He grinned as he continued pumping into her with his fingers now, deeply licking at her clitoris. It didn't take even a few minutes to finish her up as she moaned her boyfriend's name and dropped into the bed.

Afterwards, Kululu felt very tired but extremely satisfied and successful. He curled next to the sleepy Angol Mois.

"Was that the love making you envisioned?" Kululu asked, kissing her on the cheek.

"Yes." She nodded, happy to have finally consummate their relationship with Kululu holding him. "I...I liked what you did every time. Sorry I took so long."

"Ku. It was our first time. Biologically you take longer, but next time I'll learn and it won't be as long." Kululu grinned, "And we can get to more of it."

She kissed him and he just smiled as if he was the most successful guy in the world.

He probably had better sex than Giroro and Natsumi ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, tell me if I should post to fanfiction.  
> And please give me tips for writing smut and suggestions for prompts.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
